A Godly Lesson to Learn
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Toga Himiko makes the mistake of her life. Read for more information. Contains severe punishment, don't like don't read.


**A Godly Lesson to Learn**

**welll back with it! This idea born from a dream I had, MHA Toga Himiko does the worst mistake of her life. Messing with The God of Mischief. Yes a discipline story, don't like, don't read, flames won't do effect, I laugh at them and write more. Now to it!**

**I do not own, Marvel Avengers or My Hero Academia, they're owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Toga Himiko, yandere girl villain of the League of Villains, smiled wickedly at the comic she's been reading, her sole interest, a man with black hair and cladded in green with a staff.

"Ooh," She awed. "This man looks so cool!"

"Loki? Hm, he's the God of Mischief, real trouble." Dabi commented, leaning against a wall with a glass of liquour.

"He is amazing, get. I know a way to teleport to his world, have his godly blood and use it to clone him and make lots of chibi him's!"

Dabi stared at his wicked partner and sighed. ". . .You're no serious, are you?"

"I will do thiiiiis!"

Dabi grumbled. "Fine, do so yourself, don't get me dragged into this madness." he drank his drink and slammed his glass on the table, moving to make his exit.

"Party pooper!" Toga childishly whined at Dabi and he just exited. When there was no one else, Himiko grabbed the device she's been working on and shot at herself as it made her glow and soon was transferred into the comic.

"Woooow, I'm finally here! Now to find Loki!" She giggled and ran around the city. She must be in luck as she just spotted Loki just walking down the street, he only was walking not thinking of trouble, he was just calmly walking.

A needle took him off guard as it pierced through his arm. "What the hell?" he winced slightly as it was yanked out, just leaving a small bloody spot which he lightly wiped off, looking around to see who just did this, but found no one.

"Weird," Loki just waved it off and continued walking. While Toga hidden behind the shadows cackled evilly and started working on her plan.

...

"What now?" Tony Stark groaned, seeing the news. "Thor your brother did it again..."

Thor growled. "Loki!"

Natasha sighed, "He's never going to change..."

Steve got started. "Let's just go..."

At this the Avengers went into action, and when Thor spotted the original Loki, ran over and grabbed him by his front shirt.

"Loki! I thought you said you were not going to do mischief!" He snapped.

Loki protested. "I'm not behind this! I wouldn't do such a waste of magic!"

"Nonsense, you went too far now!"

"Uh, Thor?" Tony interrupted.

"What?!"

Tony pointed him the blond wicked girl on top of a roof. Thor looked that way frowned. "Who in Odin's name is that?"

"Hi, I'm Toga, Toga Himiko! And I used the godly blood of Loki to make all this!"

"Told you!"Loki snarled at his brother.

"Sorry, brother." Thor dropped Loki and in a flash was behind Toga before she could react, restraining her and making her drop all that needle set.

"Heeey, let go!" Toga struggled and protested while Loki used magic and made those chibis of himself disappear, rathere upset with this.

"We'll have to interrogate you." Thor dragged her all the way to the Avengers Tower.

A restrained Toga sat on the couch while the Avengers and Loki who at the moment was leaning against the wall, definetely upset still.

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Hmm, it would only be fair if Loki decides what to do," Thor put in.

"And what should I do? I mean I'm upset with that brat, but nothing comes to my mind..." Loki said softly.

Thor knew what. "You could do what I was originally planning to do to you when I initially thought it was all you."

"And that is?"

"A punishment,"

Loki's eyes widened and then a nasty grin coming to his face. "Gladly, my brother," he then walked over. "Can someone lend me a brush and a belt?"

Tony looked at Loki, seeing what he had in mind. "Yes, here," he complied and handed the implements to the god.

Loki took them and marched his way to Toga. Stopping just in front of herself. "You, brat will now what is good..."

Toga's eyes widened and she felt fear. "No!"

"You should've thought before acting." Loki sat down and yanked the girl across his lap. Working his way, yanking down her pants, baring completely her bottom.

"No, Loki please! Please don't do this to me!"

Loki said no word and started smacking her bottom good and hard. Toga begin struggling and yelping at this.

"Let's go, not gonna watch this." Tony left.

"Yeah, me neither." Steve followed suit.

The rest of the Avengers left. It was now Loki punishing the girl who made the mistake of her life by using his blood unauthorized.

"You disgraceful mortal, using my blood, causing shit and having my brother to believe I was. Oh, you shall feel this!" Loki snapped infuriated, raining the smacks hard and mercilessly onto the now crying Toga.

"Loooooki...stop...s-top... ..."

Loki paid no heed to her pleadings and kept bringing down the brush, her bottom a nice shade of red and yet the god kept going for it.

After a long while, Loki paused and looked down at the sobbing mess he had across his lap, not an ounce of sympathy or mercy. He grabbed the belt, double it and whipped Toga's red bottom nastily.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LOKI STOP IT PLEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Loki painfully struck her buttocks, ignoring her cries of pain and mercy, this girl here decided to mess with him, now he was messing with her, whipping her rump at full force.

Toga then just layed limp across the god's lap, bawling her eyes out, her face a mess of tears and snot, but Loki kept bringing down the belt onto her. After what seemed like a thousand of belt lashes, Loki finally stopped and dropped the belt, having Toga a bawling mess on his lap, he threw his head back and commanded.

"Get up and go put your nose on the corner,"

Toga shakily turned her tear-soaked face at Loki who looked at her darkly, smacking his hand hard on her bottom to make her obey.

Toga cried all the way to the corner, she reached back to rub, but Loki rushed and gripped her wrist up, using his staff to land such brutal harsher whacks on her brutally tender but which caused the girl to let out such heart-wrenching wails.

"Do not rub,"

...

Loki let Toga stand in the corner until she was reduced into just mild sniffles. "You're free of corner time."

The sniffling blondie got out and looked at him, innocently.

"What?"

"D-do I-I not get a hug?"

Loki rolls his eyes and held out his arms. "Alright c'mere."

Toga walked over to him and got into his arms. Loki hugged her for lil bit, then let go and stood.

"Don't ever do this, or I swear that next time, I'll have Thor lend me his thunder and blister your ass up with thunder." He threatened before he went out to let know the others, he was done. It had been one painful hour...

"Done?" Thor asked, he had heard the whole ordeal from outside.

"All done, the brat is taken care off, I'm sure she'll be sane enough to not try this again, because next time I'll do it with your thunder."

Thor gulped "Loki not so violent!"

"What? That brat used my own image!"

"Well, granted so but that is just brutal if you intend to do just that if a next time happens..."

Loki rolled his eyes. "You are such a goody-goody,"

Meanwhile Toga, layed there, sobbing still with a really, really red bottom...Dabi was right this was a bad idea...

* * *

**If you want a continuation let me know, I feel like writing more this.**


End file.
